There has been a conventional mobile terminal including: a metal frame including a base section and a frame section formed along the contour of the base section; a first case and a second case respectively coupled to the front surface and the back surface of the metal frame so that the frame section is externally exposed; and first and second waterproofing layers provided between the first and second cases, and the metal frame.
The mobile terminal is characterized that operates as radiators of antenna along with the frame part and further includes: multiple conductive members formed on one surface of the second case; and multiple power feed units that feed power to the multiple conductive members respectively; and the multiple power feed units are disposed in an enclosed space formed by the waterproofing layers (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-109642).